


The Smallest of Snowflakes

by flosus



Category: Death Note
Genre: Judging - Freeform, M/M, Near gets mad, Near leaves him, OH AND THIS IS SHORT, Smut at first, Stephen fucked that shit up, Then i fucked that shit up, Transgender, gender fluid, lol, lololololol, poor bby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 06:57:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5119277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flosus/pseuds/flosus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It wasn't in the negotiation to be shocked." He started putting his pants over his red legs, "I hate you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Smallest of Snowflakes

**Author's Note:**

> I ain't gonna lie. This one is a bit hard to figure out, but the tags will help you, and it's a distinct line that indicates everything.

He was certainly fascinated with what was occurring. His usual enormous, dead eyes were lowered, making him seem catlike, and he appeared sultry, looking to be appetized by the situation. His skin was glowing red hot -- red, red hot, and it made him look like the devil on the pale silk sheets.

"Does it hurt?"

"Does what hurt?"

"Your skin. It's scorching."

The boy could feel the immense heat surging over every part of his body, yet he found himself shaking his head in disagreement. The man stared over the boy, eyes unbelieving, yet he still clasped the other's knees and tugged them outward. A deeper flush played on the boy's impossible fiery flesh.

"Jesus Christ." The man gasped.

The boy stayed silent, his gaze directed past the man's face, past the man's shoulders and arms, directed on anything but him and his outline. The man's eyes were blank and apathetic, but his mouth showed how involved he was with the situation.

His mouth twisted, yet nothing else on his body succumbed to the disgust on his lips. His mouth opened, but he was bereft of any sensible words. The boy's breath was slightly shaken up; a tremor was present in it here and there.

"Go away." He said, sharply, in that uptight, pinched tone of his, but you could hear that little, little strain on the "y," if you listened closely enough.

"What?" The man blinked slowly, lost in a vast oblivion, "What do you mean?"

"I meant what I said. Go. Stop touching me and leave."

"Why?"

"Please. Just go."

"Is it --" he stopped, palming the underside of the albino's thighs and spreading them, "Is it this?" He began to press his hand down on the flatness and felt a hotness on his heartlines.

The boy narrowed his eyes sharply into sinister slits and pushed the nasty hands off.

"You told me you wouldn't judge. Liar."

"Stop. I was just shocked."

"It wasn't in the negotiation to be shocked." He started putting his pants over his red legs, "I hate you."

"Yeah," He blew out in a single breath, "Yeah, that's fair. Is there anyway I can --"

"Yes, there is: the only way is for you to never contact me again." The boy smiled, a flash of a beam in a millisecond, but the man could make out the shape and color of his teeth just because he could make out everything about him.

The man nodded and walked towards the slightly shorter boy and wrapped his arms around his head and kissed the silk of his hair, as the albino collapsed against the chest and inhaled -- smokiness and cinnamon.

"This is the last time you get to touch me like this."

"Yes." His heart skipped a beat.

"Let go of me now."

The man gradually unwrapped his limbs from the white mess of a human being, and he could feel his world crumble, as he realized how bad he had hurt him.

Can't apologize now, since Near's melted out the room, like the smallest of snowflakes.

**Author's Note:**

> DID YOU FIGURE OUT WHAT STEPHEN DID WRONG?   
> COMMENT WHAT YOU THINK.


End file.
